Captured
by ForeverSasuke
Summary: Captured by her fierce persona, Sasuke simply must make Sakura Haruno his, at whatever cost. Trapped due to limited choices, Sakura has no other alternative but to accept Sasuke's offer, even it meant sacrificing her freedom to do it. With her family on the line, Sakura is forced into a deal she has no escape from. Will things ever change?
1. His

_**I know I have another SasuSaku pending and all, but I decided to do this one because it's technically for when I can't sit still and write out a good, detailed chapter. This is my first attempt at writing a story in drabble format.**_

_**I really hope you all like it, and reviews keep me motivated, so let me know how I do, okay? This story was inspired by something I watched, and once you start reading it, I'm sure you'll be able to find out what I'm talking about.**_

_**Again, I hope you like this, because I really do love SasuSaku; it's my Naruto OTP so you can see how much I'm rooting for them. I think multiple pairings are involved, but mostly SasuSaku. So please, let me know how I did so I'd know I should keep going! Remember, this is drabble format, so I hope you guys don't mind the shortness of it! Also, this is an AU story, quite a few things here don't follow the actual show or manga, but I'm sure you already knew that!**_

* * *

**His**

If there was one thing the stoic Uchiha truly abhorred, was the unexpected, an event he was ill-prepared for. There were many things he prided himself in; his strength, his status, and the fear his family's name brought upon the village of Konoha, quite a number of things. Recognition was an absolute must, what point was there if people did not know to fear him? Yes, he expected to be feared, yet, admired; to be known. His name would be whispered in silent reverence soon enough, it was only a matter of time before it was he, Sasuke Uchiha, who took the reins of the village. It was to be expected.

There was no room for the unexpected.

She was nothing but a simple woman, nothing extraordinary about her that could be of any use to him. Any other day he would have written her off as some nuisance, not worth his time and thoughts, however, such a thing eluded him, leaving him dumbfounded.

Sasuke was taking a trek through the village, hollow eyes piercing the sights before him as the sea of people took time to detour out of his path. There had been point in time, where the people of Konoha gazed upon him with the warmth of their eyes, basking him in the acceptance of their smiles. Once. Long ago, his parents brought him up on the principles of comrades and allies, friendship and companionship, to hold out a generous hand in respect for others. It had been years since then, before his innocence was torn to shreds, sliced up with the blooded weapon that was used to murder his parents.

Years of resentment, of the need to seek out revenge, it carved him into the man he was now. Sasuke Uchiha was an emotionless man, a cold leader who stood in front of what remained of the Uchiha clan. He didn't need love, as long as he was feared, he knew no one would stand against him, defy him. No one dared. He saw that, and as he walked, he couldn't be more content with the wary actions of those who surrounded him.

From the corner of his careful eye, Sasuke caught sight of a pink blur and took sight of the unyielding proximity of it. Canting his head, he saw her in time to see the way she was not looking where she was going, waving brightly at a storekeeper a few feet away from them. It was already too late for either of them to evade the collision, and as the young Uchiha grunted with annoyance, the young woman gasped in surprised.

The flower vase she had been holding slammed against his hard front, spilling against the dark blue fabric, splashing against the ground as well. Petals fell like rain upon their feet, crumpled between them as their bodies made impact. Wide, viridian hues ghosted over his face as she opened her mouth in what would seem to become an apology, however, Sasuke spoke up before she did.

His sharpened tone cut through the air, bleeding with cold indifference. "Look at the mess you've made." Sasuke's tone was absolute, thick with accusation.

In that moment, the pink-haired woman pursed her lips, the surprised look disappearing from her face. Instead, her vivid green orbs darkened with recognizable defiance. Securing the vase of flowers with one arm, she allowed her other fist to clench tightly at her side. "Don't be so dramatic and rude about it. It's just water, it won't kill you."

Something sparked within him as her words weighed over him, making his eyes narrow. With a roll of her eyes, clearly not happy about the situation as he, the woman turned to leave him. In that instant, Sasuke shot his hand out in blinding speed, catching hold of her slender arm and preventing her from leaving the scene. Giving her plenty of reason to flare up on him, the young woman glowered in his direction as she turned to face him once more.

"_What?"_

In that moment, Sasuke could feel the impact of her challenging gaze, but that was not the only thing that caught his attention. There was something about her bravery that fought against him, and he realized that the woman was one of the first to ever speak to him in such a manner. If she knew who he was, she sure didn't act like she did, and not only that, but she didn't seem to fear him.

There was something about her fiery nature that left him motionless, silently scrutinizing her with his dead eyes. If there was something that always surrounded the solemn Uchiha, it was the lack of life that surrounded him. The remainder of his clan no longer captured the liveliness of how it used to be, now full of strangers who mutely worked their share, before retiring for the night. His life was a basic routine, dull and quiet, nothing different. Static in nature.

However, as he grasped her, the warmth of her skin nearly seared him as she came alive under his touch. Her viridian glare brightened with intensity as she straightened up in fearless wonder. "Don't touch me." The woman's tone was low and threatening, and Sasuke could not sense a single drop of fear within her icy words.

It was almost thrilling.

"And if I don't feel like it?" Sasuke couldn't help but counter, as his darkened hues settled over her entire frame. She was a ninja, he could tell by her attire, the way her clothes framed her figure well in order to provide for better movement. Not only that, but the young kunoichi was well toned in both her arms and legs, with her hands slightly calloused due to hard missions on the road. Her strength meant that the woman would not hesitate to strike him if push came to shove, and strangely, he rather looked forward to that.

Being a kunoichi didn't dull her feminine features, either. Her skin, despite probably working under the sun, was still smooth under his hard fingers. Her silky, pink hair hugged the frame of her face perfectly, and he couldn't help but catch the sweet scent of berries. She had long, wispy lashes that perfectly kissed her cheek bones, and her lips seemed perfectly full.

She was a strong woman, fully capable of taking care of herself.

"What are you staring at?" Her voice invaded his thoughts, forcing him back out into reality. As his eyes flew back to her face, she yanked her arm away from him, clearly offended by him and the air around him. "Just because you're an Uchiha, doesn't mean you can step over people. Jerk."

With a huff, she flung her hair over her shoulder and stomped off, leaving Sasuke to watch her leave. She was quite the woman and he only wished to know just how much he could make her squirm, and to satisfy his thrills, no less. Turning his head a fraction of an inch, he stared the storekeeper down with his demanding, yet cool eyes.

"Her name…" Sasuke asked, his tone nearly falling silent, but the shopkeeper didn't make the mistake of keeping him waiting.

"H-Haruno. Sakura Haruno." The shopkeeper whimpered, before quickly withdrawing into the sanctuary of the shop, leaving Sasuke alone to debate with himself on the streets of Konoha.

The woman was long gone from his vision, but he could still feel her warmth, smell her scent, and see the image of her fierce persona within his mind's eye. She had completely entrapped him, simply by being herself, by not allowing herself to be chained by him.

She was different.

"She is mine…"

* * *

_**Short and simple! I hope the rest of my chapters are like that! So please let me know how I did, thank you!**_


	2. Promise

_**Thanks so much for the follows and the reviews, I'm really happy! Again, thanks so much, I really love you all for that! I don't know what else to say. I have a good idea on where I want this to go, so I hope you all enjoy it, yeah?**_

_**There isn't too much Sasuke in this one, folks, but this chapter is necessary to set up what it is that I want to happen! Like I said, I hope you all like it, and let me know how I did in a review!**_

* * *

**Promise**

Sakura gave off a huff of indignation as she stomped down the dusty streets of Konoha. She was still a little peeved at the previous encounter she had with that snob of an Uchiha. "Who the hell does he think he is? He's so damn annoying." Sakura grinded her teeth together in frustration as he seeped into the crevices of her mind, angering her even more. The nerve of some people; if there was one thing that Sakura could not stand, were certain individuals that thought themselves better than everyone else. "Uchihas are so full of themselves."

Oh, yes. Sakura knew all about that family, who didn't? She wasn't the kind to jump the bandwagon and respect the Uchihas out of fear, and she sure as hell wasn't going to bow at their feet in admiration. People were nothing but fools, nowadays. A tired sigh fell from her lips as she raked one of her hands through her hair. Hugging the vase full of flowers tightly against her breasts, Sakura gazed down upon it with a frown. They were ruined, the beautiful petals were torn and battered, the stems broken and crippled. Not only had that, but the face of the beautiful, floral vase was partially cracked against the surface; probably due to the impact with that stupid Uchiha.

"Darn it…" Sakura sighed, looking up at the mingling crowds. Well, she couldn't really afford a replacement, what with all the debts she had, the young kunoichi was surprised she actually had change left to buy something on the side. Debts severely limited things for Sakura, but it only allowed her the chance to appreciate the little things far more than others ever did. She never took anything for granted, and that was something she was grateful for, given the fact that most people were helpless in that department.

Still…

"Father will still love these." The young kunoichi reassured herself, letting a small smile brush over her lips at the thought of placing the vase beside her father's bedside table. Despite the displeasures from earlier that afternoon, Sakura was happy to notice that she could still salvage the day. There was no use in worrying over idiots that didn't deserve to be within her thoughts. People like them disgust her; to think that people who enjoy being feared actually exist. It was such a cowardly move, to use fear as a weapon, as a means to gain more than a person already had. How terrible.

Raising the back of her hand, the young woman wiped her brow clean, yawning slightly after having worked nearly all morning. Returning home to her father was what made everything a little worthwhile; that, and a certain number of other things. The bitter image of the Uchiha slowly began to evaporate into nothing, until he was finally gone from her mind, putting Sakura more at ease. The day was still a beautiful one. Gentle breezes caressed her hair and face, giving each cheek a kiss farewell.

Konoha was so peaceful…

"Auntie?" Sakura breathed, half wishing that her aunt was not around to berate her as always. Again, the young kunoichi called for her aunt, but received no actual response. So she was gone. At first, Sakura voiced her disapproval when he caught her leaving the house as well as leaving her father alone to fend for himself, but as time passed, it was just another unfortunate circumstance that Sakura couldn't help. Removing her shoes, she made her way into their small home, itching to check on her father after realizing that he was probably left alone for whoever knows how long.

Making her way to the kitchen area, Sakura softly hummed to herself, trying to fix up her gift to her father as best as she could. After replacing the vase with fresh water and salvaging what she could, Sakura then jogged upstairs to where her father would most likely be resting. She wouldn't let someone like an Uchiha ruin her day, not when her father needed her to be at her best. There should be no reason for her to be sour, and so, with a genuine smile, she opened the door to her father's room upon reaching it.

As she expected, Kizashi Haruno was silently sleeping, resting comfortably against the pillows of his bed. Quieting her movements, Sakura carefully made her way to his bedside table, placing the vase in a good spot for him to see it when he woke. Turning to him, she then allowed herself to ghost her fingers over this brow, her eyes softening. He was cold and clammy, paler than usual, and without a doubt, he was most likely enduring a lot of pain. Had it not been for one of Tsunade's specialized sleeping herbs and medicine, there was no way her father would be able to enjoy any form of sleep.

He was ill…

Gravely.

At that point, Sakura didn't know what to do. For the most part, she and Tsunade have tried to tackle what it is exactly that was causing her father so much grief, but to their misfortune, no luck. They theorized that it could be a new form of illness not yet properly explore, and that's what scared Sakura the most; how could anyone fight something they had no knowledge about? With her father incapacitated, she was the only one struggling to make ends meet for their family; and her aunt made it clear that she was not a housewife, not meant to lift a finger. It was all so too much to take, sometimes. Her missions as a kunoichi just barely kept them going; however, it was still not enough.

Sakura carefully took her father's hand in hers, taking a seat next to his bed. Leaning in, she took in the life lines on his face, feeling his calloused hand against the smoothness of her fingers. Even after her mother died, Kizashi had tried to move mountains in order to be a great father and provider for his daughter and sister, as well as support Sakura through her journey on becoming a proper kunoichi. It had been happy times for them, but that was quickly overshadowed by the impending tragedy his illness could bring if she didn't hurry up and find some form of cure. Even so, medicine did not come cheap, and Tsunade has already done so much for her already, she couldn't possibly ask for more.

Silky, blossom colored bangs fell over her eyes, trying hard not to let the fear and grief consume her; she had to maintain strong for a reason. "Don't worry, dad…" The young woman finally whispered, raising her head just a fraction in order to take in the sleeping form of her father. "I promise I will get you through this." She just had to; Sakura only had a few people in her life, and losing her father would just devastate her. The thought was too terrifying to think about, and so Sakura decided to change her way of thinking by distracting herself with small talk.

"Guess what happened earlier today? I ran into an Uchiha. It didn't take long for me to figure out what family he came from." Sakura stifled a small laugh as she gazed at her father. "He was so stuck up, it almost pained me. I wish you would have been there, Dad, we would have gotten a real good laugh." Slowly, she pursed her lips, thinking deeper on the situation. "I don't get why people are like that, believing that rising up the social status is everything. He was young, about my age, actually."

With a tired sigh, she leaned back in her chair, using one hand to rub her brow. "I will admit, Dad, the guy was really handsome." Viridian hues rested over him, before she smiled softly. "But I remember you telling me once that beauty is only skin deep. I'm sure, deep down, he's really rotten—."

Something heavy enough to make a sharp sound, struck her window, forcing Sakura to leap to her feet in surprise. Falling eerily quiet, trained eyes settled keenly over her window, waiting to see if it would happen again.

She didn't wait long.

What appeared to be a rock, struck her window again, kicking Sakura into gear. With a furrowed brow, the young kunoichi reached the window in three, full strides, fumbling with the locks once she reached it. Unclasping the locks, Sakura lifted the panel of the window enough to let her peer out of it, her orbs immediately falling to the ground below.

And her heart skipped.

"Kiba!" Sakura called down, her face splitting into a wide grin.

The young Inuzuka tossed up a grin of his own, Akamaru faithfully at his side. Raising a hand in greeting, Kiba called up at the young woman, beckoning for her to meet up with him. "Don't keep me waiting here, hurry up and get down here before I head out!" A small growl entwined with that of his voice, sending pleasant shivers down her back.

"Mission?" She breathed, unable to hold back the excitement in her eyes at the sight of him. The second he responded with a nod, she was already away from the window and down the stairs within seconds.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Had you told Sakura years ago that she would end up dating Kiba, she wouldn't have believed such a statement. It came to happen over the years; the mutual affection that grew between the two after a mission forced them together as partners. He was quite the laid back character, fun to be with, and honest beyond a shadow of a doubt. It was not every day that a woman could find a man with such a sense of loyalty, eager to offer his companionship if he thought a person worthy of his trust.

He was also so playful, but during sad times, he was such a fantastic listener. When did it all fall together? Sakura almost couldn't remember, it just happened, unexpected. Just how she loved it. Now, she wouldn't go as far as to say that she loved the guy, but if time were be generous, she would spend the years discovering it with him. It was all just so perfect for the two of them, she couldn't ask for a better man, but, there was always something to blemish such a wonderful thing. People and life throw rocks at things that shine all the time, making it difficult for Sakura to truly enjoy such happiness with Kiba. Yet, there he was, waiting faithfully for her on her back doorstep.

It was those kinds of fears and insecurities that forced Sakura to turn her cheek as Kiba leaned in to capture her lips. Instead, the kiss painted her jaw as she shot a hesitant glance at Kiba's already annoyed face. The young shinobi fought with himself in order to keep from dishing out an irritated retort, which Sakura was grateful for. "How long?" Kiba raised a brow, making Sakura peer to the side.

"I told you, Kiba. Soon…"

"Soon could mean a lot of things." He responded, glancing over at Akamaru as his trusty companion found some shade to rest under. "It's been months, how long are we going to keep this up?"

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that her act of cautiousness was hurting Kiba more than she intended, too, but it hurt her, as well. Couldn't he see that? Not to mention all the prying eyes, the people who could be hurt with the news about them being an item. Then there was the other main reason as to why she didn't want any trouble.

Her aunt.

The kunoichi placed a gentle hand against his arm, sliding up slowly as she glanced at him from beneath her lashes. "I don't want my aunt putting me or my father under any stress, because I know her; she would greatly disapprove of us. My Dad claims that he's strong enough, but he just isn't, and I want our home to be as comfortable as he can be."

Kiba didn't seem too happy with her choice of words, but he didn't completely brush her off when she touched him. That was a good sign. Parting her lips, Sakura leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, before she slowly pressed her brow against his shoulder. "Not to mention the people we would be hurting. Naruto, Ino…"

"They would understand." Kiba interjected, but Sakura shook her head, pressing harder into his tensed form. It was the same argument every time. She wanted their relationship to be kept hidden, away from prying eyes until she knew the truth wouldn't make a complicated mess of things. He wanted them to be known, to ride the tides as they came, a little more reckless than most, but still firm on where he stood.

"Maybe, but you know Ino is sick, too, and Naruto…it will just take some time."

"You know full well I'm not completely happy with this, but I'll hold off for a bit more if that's what you really want." Kiba finally relented, seeming frustrated, but Sakura awarded him with a kiss.

"Kiba, I know I have a lot of issues to sort out, but I promise, that doesn't mean you're the least of my worries. I care about you so much. More than I care to admit." Sakura finally breathed. "You're going to have to trust me."

…

"So she's with someone?" Sasuke coolly asked as he watched the villagers from his clan go about their daily business. His chest rose with newfound determination, realizing that the young Sakura Haruno became far more desirable now that he knew she was already claimed by another man. Sasuke was a man full of ambitions, and a mere pothole would not detour him from his goals.

To make Sakura Haruno his.

The messenger swallowed thickly as he bowed his head, nodding at Sasuke's words. "Hai, Sasuke-sama. I went out to find the Haruno residence as you asked, and I saw the young kunoichi already in the arms of another. I did not make myself known, instead, I discreetly returned here. Like I previously stated, I managed to find her home."

Sasuke was silent at first, but slowly, he reached towards one of his desk drawers. Slipping out a letter that was branded with Uchiha seal, he held it out for the messenger to take. "I want this delivered to the head of the Haruno household _only_." The young Uchiha ordered, his dark eyes full of a frigid coldness that made the other man tremble. "Don't dare come back here until you do." Sasuke threatened, his voice devoid of emotion, making it seem more deathly and genuine.

"A-As you order, sir." The messenger spoke, avoiding the Uchiha's stare as he took the letter. Sasuke was not worried, because he knew that his influence would give him what he wanted, and his eyes were dead set on his new prize. It did not matter if she belonged to another, it would be no trouble for him to rid himself of the pest.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_**I think this one was a little longer than the last! Don't worry, the next chapter should have more Sasuke, for all you girls out there! I just want to make sure I get all the important points across first! Thank you!**_


	3. Deal

_**Oh my goodness, you guys are amazing! I am so happy you guys like it so far, so I'm determined to not let you guys down! I'm so excited for this, again, thank you all so much! I really like where all of this is going, too, and I really love Naruto, so this is important for me. I know some of you were wondering about Kiba, well, I like Kiba and Sakura, I can't really ship her with anyone else but Sasuke, and Kiba comes close, but not that close! Anyway, here comes the next chapter!**_

* * *

**Deal**

Sakura dipped her hands into the soapy water found in the sink. The sun was already setting, and she was still smiling softly as she thought back on her time with Kiba. He was gone now, unable to stay long due to the mission that was given to him, but she didn't mind; she knew he would return to her soon. Their small home was also so peacefully quiet and the soft breeze that snuck through the windows was enough to make Sakura relax. She couldn't have asked for a better time of day, where her father was resting easily, and with her aunt gone for most of the day. Sakura wasn't trying to be a brat, but there were seriously some times when her aunt would just trash her mood without trying too hard.

Deciding that it was better to think about what made her smile, Sakura softly hummed to herself, washing the dishes as she did so. Making a mental note to give her father his evening medication later after dinner, she gifted herself with the time to think back on what she and Kiba were laughing about, earlier.

"_Kiba!" Sakura placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle an undignified snort, but that only encouraged the young ruffian even further. As they sat on the back steps of her home, Kiba gave off an uncaring shrug._

_He was making her laugh, trying to make her feel better about her father, and trying to distract them both from the fact that they won't see each other for a number of days. It wasn't so terrible, she knew she'd see him again, but there was something about his smile, his caring nature, that she couldn't be away from for long._

"_Don't pay attention to that loser Uchiha. By how you described him, it was probably Sasuke Uchiha, and no doubt about it, that guy likes dudes. I swear, there was a day he looked at me funny-!" However, he was cut short when Sakura nailed him in the arm, laughing out loud at how terrible Kiba was being, but it did make her feel a lot better._

_Cupping his cheek, Sakura fondly let her thumb graze across his cheek bone. Bright eyes collided with his, before she leaned up to press a soft kiss against his cheek, smiling against his skin. He smelled of home, adventure; had no form of restraint, and she couldn't have wanted anything else._

"_Sakura, knock off all that mushy stuff!"_

"_Put a cork in it!"_

The memory made Sakura laugh again, eager to see Kiba once again when he returned. Despite all the difficulties her family suffered, the time she spent with her father and Kiba totally made up for all of that. Another giggle fell from her lips, feeling elated with everything that currently happened.

"And what is so funny?" A sharp voice rang through the air, the bubble of laughter dying within Sakura's throat. Katsumi Oshiro, widow and former Lady of the Oshiro clan, sister of Sakura's father. Her aunt was a difficult woman to please, her views differing from that of her father, well, Sakura's entire family to be honest. If there was something Katsumi loved, it was material things; money, properties, social status, power. Sadly, to her, being rich was something of sole importance, and Sakura always got the brunt of it.

"Oh! Welcome home, Auntie, and nothing, I was just daydreaming." Sakura offered her aunt a sincere smile, trying to douse any flickering flames before they decided to burn savagely. Katsumi did not return the favor, her posture tense as she tucked her hands within her sleeves. She was younger than her father, and despite her age, Katsumi still held a tinge of beauty. Her eyes still held strong and defiant, not letting off any form of weakness. Her cleverness didn't escape her, and there had been many points in time where Sakura actually feared such a mind. She resembled her father, but her hair was slightly darker in color, and her skin was rather flawless; she really did look like a real Lady. But, despite the fall of the famed Oshiro clan due to, well, a lot of things, Katsumi was forced to find a roof with Haruno and her father.

However, her nature has not changed; Katsumi questioned everything, always pushed Sakura for more. Sakura took pride in following the teachings of her parents, but when her aunt constantly berated her on what it is she should do exactly, with her life, for 'the good of the family.'

That money and possessions were what mattered.

Power.

"You should find better use for your time, Sakura. Daydreaming." The woman huffed slightly as she shook her head. "If you really wish to do something for this family like you claim to, then find yourself a husband; one with a good social standing and with a wealth to support your family."

"_Here we go…" _Sakura inwardly sighed, frowning slightly as her aunt went to take a seat. Being who she was, the woman never helped Sakura with anything, laundry, cooking, cleaning. Nothing. She was just there, taking what she needed because she felt it was hers to have, and never doing anything in return.

Even so, her Aunt Katsumi was still family.

Sakura quickly ducked her head, attempting to focus on her chores, so as not to spark some sort of argument with her aunt. Avoiding the subject proved futile on most occasions, since her Aunt Katsumi never failed to fill the air with her jabs; her voice full of discontent and disappointment towards Sakura. Nevertheless, it did hurt the young kunoichi, even if she tried not to let Katsumi's words sting, the thought that her aunt could not accept her as is, really did bring her down.

Silence ensued, and Sakura dared to hope that Katsumi would just leave things as is and let her continue one with a peaceful evening. Sakura suppressed the urge to glance over her shoulder when she heard some shuffling. "This place is in such a state of disarray, I knew we should have hired a cleaning woman to expertly perform these duties."

If there was one thing that Katsumi could not grasp, was the fact that the family was running really low on money. Most of her missions didn't cover everything, so Sakura was forced to take out some loans, and now she was struggling to pay those off as well. They couldn't afford such luxuries, and she yearned for her Auntie to see that, but it was all just helpless. "Auntie, we don't have the money for that, please understand…" Sakura finally decided to stop biting her tongue as she set aside the necessary kitchen utensils she would be using to cook dinner.

Almost immediately, the air around them turned frigid, nipping at Sakura's warm flesh. Wrestling down the urge to shiver, Sakura chewed on the inside of her cheek. Her eyes remained on the dishes, but she could feel her Auntie approaching from behind. Deciding it was just best to apologize and avoid some form of confrontation, Sakura turned her head. "Auntie, I'm—."

Forcing back a small, whispered gasp, Sakura stared at her aunt with wide eyes as the older woman took hold of her chin. Pulling Sakura forward to face her, Katsumi glanced down at the young kunoichi with a sharp look of disdain. "What I cannot seem to understand, is how you could let such beauty go to waste. You have the ability to capture any man if you so choose. Why not do so and save us from this family crisis? Katsumi Oshiro, forced to live in such deplorable conditions? What sacrilege!"

"May I remind you, Auntie, you had no choice but to live with us because your husband was stripped of his titles for stealing and selling in the Black Market. And for committing treason in helping neighboring villages that were considered Konoha's adversaries in the first place. All for money." Sakura added, pulling herself free from Katsumi's grasp, and returning to her chores, unable to look at her aunt in the eye for fear of being angry herself.

"My husband did what was necessary to keep our family well in line. It was his duty to illustrate our family's power, by any means." Katsumi coldly clipped in response.

Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief, startling Sakura into throwing her gaze back to her aunt. _"She can't be serious…" _Sakura thought feeling absolutely horrified at what her aunt was saying. How was she related to her father? Did the apple really fall that far from the tree? Hardening her gaze, Sakura turned her back to her aunt, not wanting to deal with her any further than needed.

"I'm not like you, Auntie…"

"You're right, you are not. If you were, we would be faring far better than we are now; you are such a disappointment, Sakura." The acid dripped from her aunt's voice, whipping Sakura in the back so harshly, she wanted to cry.

Her aunt was just so horrible sometimes.

Before Sakura could respond, a quick knock came to their door, saving Sakura from any more confrontations. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura attempted to put on her best, casual voice. "Auntie, can you please get that? My hands really are full." Quickly, as if to further prove her point, Sakura dived back into the dishes, scrubbing madly at the pots and pans.

Katsumi didn't say another word, but she did shuffle about towards the door, much to Sakura's gratitude. Luckily enough, she was near enough to the door to be able to catch wind of the conversation. She hardly had any visitors, and most of her friends knew well to not visit her at home, where her aunt would be around to berate them all. "Pardon the intrusion, my Lady, but I have come to deliver an important message to the head of the Haruno family."

"_My father?"_ She quietly thought, frustrated that she was unable to see the man's face.

Her aunt remained unmoving, having gone silently, oddly enough. Sakura was about to step towards the door herself, when her aunt finally spoke. "My brother is ill in bed at the moment, but I will gladly deliver this letter as soon as he is able." Sakura appeared in the hallway long enough to see her aunt bow at the messenger in what seemed to be respectful as well as thankful.

Odd.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, once the messenger had left. Almost immediately after closing the door, Katsumi dipped the letter into the safety of her sleeves, leaving Sakura more confused than ever.

Stalking past Sakura, Katsumi aimed for the stairs, her voice ringing out steadily. "It was nothing of importance, just another lackey from some loan shark or other. I shall retire to my room, so do not forget to bring up my evening tea." And before Sakura could lend out her voice, Katsumi was gone, leaving nothing but the creaking steps behind her.

"You're hiding something…" Sakura finally muttered, feeling uneasy about a lot of things.

…

Sasuke sat silently sat underneath a large tree located in the small garden his mother put so much effort in creating. So many years have passed, and it was still standing, and to this day, it continued to be his favorite place to retire to after a long day. It was late, but the gentle breeze that accompanied the night was soothing, allowing him to breathe evenly, sometimes without worry. He could see the lights of Konoha dim slowly as the hour passed, leaving the village in partial darkness, and peacefully quiet.

As the last, few doors of the Uchiha's residential homes closed, Sasuke was the only one who remained awake at such an hour. However, it was not lack of tiredness that kept the young man out of bed, but it was during such an hour that his sleep would be plagued with the memory of blood covered walls; of bodies that littered the streets, of his parents mutilated within their home.

He could still smell the blood. He could still sense the fear.

But it all burned away, leaving nothing more than utter resentment, and an indescribable rage fueled by hatred.

Feeling his muscles stiffen with the tension of what he allowed his mind to wander into, Sasuke leaned back against the trunk of the tree for some support. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze calm him with gentle fingers. Just as he was about to succumb into what was finally going to be a dreamless sleep, he felt the presence of another human body. Sharply, he opened his eyes, turning his head to the side as he watched a small light bobbing towards him.

One of his older servants was up and about, but at this hour? Slowly, Sasuke rose to his feet, his eyes falling over the man as he hobbled over to him, limping slightly as he approached his young master. "Sasuke-san, please forgive me, but you have company. I attempted to turn them away, but the woman presented me a letter with your seal, claiming to have been summoned. I led her to your guest area, young master."

A woman? Analytical eyes shifted over to his home, which was dark and foreboding in the midst of the night. He had sent a letter requesting a meeting with the head of the Haruno family, but he was not expecting a woman. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with caution, the wind suddenly turning sharp around them, snuffing out the candle the old man was holding. "Alright. I will take it from here." Nodding in dismissal, the old servant was allowed to retire, leaving Sasuke alone once more.

Clearly the woman did not want her presence in his home known to the outside world; otherwise, she would not have come at such an ungodly hour. She wanted something, and she was using his letter as an excuse to get it, but Sasuke was not into playing games; he would make sure of letting her know that.

Making his way back towards his home, Sasuke took his time in arriving into the guest room, wanting to completely assess the situation before meeting up with the curious woman. Sasuke had nothing to fear, he had his ambitions set, and he would stand by his offer, but first, he needed to play his cards well. The young Uchiha came to a halt behind the sliding, paper door, taking a moment to himself, before he slowly opened it, briefly taking in the woman that awaited him inside.

She was older than him, not old, but not young, either. She was more well-dressed than most of the female population in Konoha, which led Sasuke to believe that she came from an esteemed, family line. It was odd, because he was told the Haruno family was struggling with their income, unless the woman had been, or is married to a man of a higher, social status, which could explain a few things. The air around her was collected, cool, and bold. She didn't regard him with any fear, her own sense of superiority challenging his, which could lead to something interesting. Even so, something told Sasuke he would not go to bed empty-handed.

"You should not keep your guests waiting for long, especially a lady." The woman sniffed, raising her head a fraction in order to scrutinize him. Sasuke waved off the jab, uncaring of another's opinion; he didn't live to please.

Taking a seat before her, the young Uchiha regarded the woman with an uninhabited stare, clear of any form of human sentiment. The burden of his eyes made the woman fidget slightly in her seat, clearing her throat as if to speak, but no words fell from her lips. Taking the reins of the situation, Sasuke stoically spoke. "I wasn't expecting a woman, especially at this hour, so I'm not in any mood to be hospitable."

His blunt words lingered in the air for a moment, making the woman draw in with caution, but she did not run away just yet. "Oh, I am not at all surprised. Given the late hour, I will get to the point, because it seems to me that you are not a young man who likes his time wasted."

"Then speak."

The sharpness of his voice made the older woman lose track of her words for a moment, before regaining control of her speech. "I am Katsumi Oshiro, younger sister of Kizashi Haruno, widow of Lord Oshiro."

It was then that Sasuke interrupted, frosty indifference coating his words. "I thought I asked for the head of the Haruno family."

Katsumi stiffened slightly, struggling to retain her collected, professional persona. "Y-Yes." She stammered at first, before clearing the mesh of words that piled up in her throat. "At the moment, my brother is heavily incapacitated, and could not come even if he wanted to. Due to his serious illness, I am acting as the head of the Haruno family in his stead, if you so choose to have me." She bowed her head, much to Sasuke's evident disgust.

He didn't know her, but already he disliked her.

"So you're here to do business with me in his place?" Sasuke responded in a low voice. The only forms of light were the candles flickering around them, casting ominous shadows around them. "Yet, you came late at night, obvious to me that you want this meeting to be kept secret? I have the feeling that you are acting on your own accord, not by your brother's command."

Katsumi wasn't slow to counter. Raising the letter, she let off a small smirk. "Ah, see, but if it concerns my niece, I have every right to be a part of this as Kizashi. However, I have witnessed this game many times, Sasuke Uchiha; I don't need to be here to know what this is about."

So she was a clever one. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke leaned forward slightly, his words turning hard. "Then name it. If you already know, name your price."

Katsumi raised a brow, a sheet of confusion covering her face as she glanced at the man sitting in front of her. Come now, did she not grasp that much, what else did she expect? He wanted to do business, and he was going to do just that. "My price?"

"Yes." Sasuke gave a curt nod. "Name the price you want for your niece, Sakura Haruno. I'll buy her from you."

"You think I would go as far as to sell my own niece?" Sasuke pursed his lips at her response, but his cold gaze did not falter, because he saw the hint of smile that was tugging at the vile woman's lips.

Sasuke sat back, his eyes never leaving the woman as he crossed his arms. "I would think so. You seem like the kind of woman who only cares about money, power, and material things. I know of the Oshiro clan, how it fell due to their excessive greed. You are so addicted to luxury, you are willing to sell your own niece, in fact, you're debating it even now. I want her. Name your price."

"Be that as it may," The woman began, letting out a calm chuckle as she glanced about the room, highly satisfied with the state of things, and with regarding the young Uchiha's famed power. "Even if I did agree, I know my niece would never succumb to such a deal. She has quite the bleeding heart, that one." Letting out an exasperated sigh, she allowed her eyes to travel back towards Sasuke. "It's a shame, really."

The young Uchiha frowned, his brows furrowing while he mulled things over. "Name your price, and I will pay you half now if you agree to help me convince her to become my wife." His words sparked an interest within the woman, and he knew he had played the right card. "I will pay you the rest of it on our wedding day, and offer you a place here, in my home. You will work for nothing."

"By any means necessary?" The woman gave off a sick smile as Sasuke rose to his feet. "I can do so, if I do it my way. Despite the consequences?" She asked, getting to her feet, also.

The look on Sasuke's face wiped the smile off the woman's face. With eyes falling dead, and no trace of sentimentality, the young Uchiha let his words fall with deadly determination. "I don't care what you do, or how much I have to pay." He paused, before he whispered.

"I want her _mine_."

* * *

_**Please review! I hope to add more in the later chapters, but for now, I'm going at this pace! I hope you like it! It will get more action later on, I promise!**_


End file.
